Como Conquistar uma Weasley
by Sra. Heathcliff
Summary: "Em cinco passos." Zabini disse, estendendo o caderno para o amigo. Draco arqueou as sobrancelhas. "Quem disse que eu quero conquistar a Weasley?" "Oh Draco, você quer. E acredite, você precisa das minhas dicas." - DM/GW


**Como Conquistar uma Weasley**

"_Em cinco passos." Zabini disse, estendendo o caderno para o amigo. Draco arqueou as sobrancelhas. "Quem disse que eu quero conquistar a Weasley?" "Oh Draco, você quer. E acredite, você precisa das minhas dicas." - DM/GW_

[...]

- Céus, Draco, tem como você tirar os olhos dela por um segundo? Eu estou tentando explicar o esquema para a festa de sábado. – perguntou Pansy, arqueando as sobrancelhas de modo impaciente para o ex-namorado. O loiro virou-se para ela um tanto embasbacado. Ficou um minuto quieto, tentando absorver o que ela dissera.

- Do que você está falando? – perguntou. – Eu não estava olhando para a Weasley.

- Eu nunca disse que era para _ela_ que você estava olhando. – a morena sorriu, vitoriosa.

Houve um momento de silêncio, que só foi quebrado pela escandalosa gargalhada de seu amigo Blaise Zabini, que acompanhava tudo enquanto comia um pedaço de torta de maçã. Draco Malfoy revirou os olhos, tentando ignorar Pansy Parkinson. O dia mal começara, seus dois amigos não poderiam estragá-lo naquele momento.

- Cara, você 'tá afim da Weasley! – Blaise disse, risonho, enquanto se levantava com o amigo. A primeira aula era de poções, e eles não poderiam se atrasar novamente, sendo que Snape tinha um "estranho" e intenso ódio por Zabini. – Sério, ela até que é bonitinha, mas... Você e ela não têm nada a ver, dude!

- Noventa e cinco por cento de compatibilidade no teste dos nomes de um site. – Pansy afirmou, dando um sorrisinho de canto e levantando-se junto com os rapazes. Passava o dedo por seus longos cabelos negros como que os penteando enquanto olhava para a mesa da Corvinal, onde Eddie Montagh estava sentado. – Muito diferente de mim e de Eddie. Tivemos só cinco por cento. E nós somos tão parecidos!

Os dois rapazes lançaram um olhar para Eddie, com seus óculos maiores do que a cabeça, comendo um alho puro e praticando feitiços com a varinha em um sapo de estimação.

- Extremamente. – concordaram, irônicos, ao mesmo tempo.

E, enquanto cantarolavam canções sobre o Malfoy e a Weasley mais nova, Blaise e Pansy arrastaram Draco para a aula de poções.

* * *

- Draco, Draco! – a voz de Zabini ecoou nos corredores de Hogworts. – Draquinho, Draquinho!

Revirando os olhos e irritado pelo amigo chamá-lo de "Draquinho", o loiro virou-se para ele de sobrancelhas erguidas e expressão de puro tédio.

- O que foi? – perguntou, impaciente. Queria livrar-se de Blaise o quanto antes: claro que gostava do amigo, afinal, bom, eles eram amigos. Mas a verdade era que não conseguia passar mais de dez minutos com ele sem ter uma vontade assassina de espancá-lo até a morte e desovar o corpo no Lago Negro.

Respirando fundo, exausto por ter corrido até encontrar Draco, o moreno apoiou-se no amigo e estendeu um caderno preto e surrado. Como o outro parecesse confuso, disse, arfando:

- Falei com Dino Thomas... Pansy falou com Harry Potter... Tive que falar até mesmo com Luna Lovegood para conseguir o que precisava. – disse. Suspirando, Draco começava a imaginar do que se tratava a correria do amigo.

Pegou o caderno e o abriu na página indicada por Blaise. Lá, em uma caligrafia estranha e letras "balão", estava escrito **Como Conquistar Gina Weasley**. Indiferente, voltou os olhos para o amigo.

- Em cinco passos. – o rapaz dos _dreads_ acrescentou, com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto. Draco arqueou as sobrancelhas, cansado daquela discussão.

- Quem disse que eu quero conquistar a Weasley?

- Oh Draco, você quer. E acredite, você precisa das minhas dicas. – Com o silêncio do amigo, que parecia não acreditar no que estava acontecendo, reformulou a frase: - Certo, então vamos tentar de outro jeito. Pansy e eu achamos que você quer conquistar a Weasley, mas tem vergonha de admitir, então falamos com o Clark**¹** e ele achou simplesmente hilário. O fato é, vamos apostar: se você conquistar a Weasley em um mês, então nós te pagamos 100 galeões. Se você não a conquistar, então não vai poder participar do próximo jogo da Sonserina contra Grifinória.

Descrente, Malfoy deu uma risada baixinha. Não, seu amigo definitivamente estava louco. Talvez a bebedeira da noite passada não tivesse realmente passado, e ele ainda estava sob o efeito do álcool. Ele, Draco Malfoy, conquistando a _Weasley_?

- Sem chances. Eu passo. – resmungou, colocando o caderno nas mãos do amigo e dando-lhe as costas.

- Draco! Acho que você não está vendo a grande oportunidade disso! – exclamou Blaise, perseguindo-o. – Pense, não é você que sempre diz que pode conquistar qualquer uma? Pois eu acho que você está com medo de não conseguir conquistar a Weasley!

O Malfoy estacou no lugar onde estava. Estreitando os olhos, umedeceu os lábios e virou-se para o amigo.

- Cem galeões? – perguntou, finalmente, hesitante.

Zabini sorriu. Sabia que aquilo convenceria Draco. Estendeu o caderno novamente para o amigo, que o tomou com calma e até com certo desgosto de sua mão.

- Cem galeões. – repetiu, olhando para o céu. – Cem galeões, cem galeões, cem galeões. Puta merda. Te vejo mais tarde, Zabini.

- Eu sabia que você queria conquistá-la, Draquiiinho! – berrou Blaise, atraindo a atenção das pessoas que passavam, fazendo com que Draco mentalmente enforcasse o amigo.

* * *

**Dica 1 – Seja um herói.**

- Eu te odeio, Zabini. – Draco resmungou.

- Mentira. – o amigo acusou, tirando cinqüenta galeões do bolso e entregando para Eddie Montagh. – Vamos deixar isso somente entre eu, você e Draco, certo?

- Por cinqüenta galeões eu até me vendo! – o garoto exclamou, os olhos brilhando por detrás das lentes enormes dos óculos. Draco e Blaise se entreolharam, com expressões enojadas e um tanto intrigadas.

Estavam em um dos corredores próximos à Torre da Grifinória. Pelas pesquisas de Zabini, Gina Weasley estava na biblioteca estudando com Luna Lovegood, porém voltaria para a torre sozinha, sendo Luna da Corvinal. Eddie saiu de perto deles, ficando a espreita no corredor transversal.

Draco suspirou. Não conseguia acreditar que estava fazendo mesmo aquilo, e só para manter o seu orgulho – como assim ele, Draco Malfoy, não conseguia conquistar uma simples Weasley?

- Acho que ela está vindo. – Blaise sussurrou. – Quer repassar o plano mais uma vez? – mas, sem esperar a resposta do amigo, continuou. – Eddie entra em cena, tenta agarrar a Gina, então você corre, dá um soco na cara dele e salva a donzela, que se apaixona perdidamente pelo herói dela...

- Puta merda, Zabini, você anda assistindo contos de fadas demais. – revirou os olhos. – De onde você tirou essa estúpida idéia?

- Foi assim que o Potter fez, no segundo ano. – o negro deu de ombros. – Olha só, já vai começar.

Em completo silêncio, os dois ouviram passos no corredor. Viram Eddie arrumar o cabelo e ajeitar os óculos no rosto. De repente, a figura esbelta e ruiva de Ginevra Weasley passou à frente deles. Eddie esfregou as mãos e, quando ela estava de costas, sumiu das vistas dos dois sonserinos. Eles se entreolharam.

- E se ela _quiser_ que o Montagh fique com ela? – Zabini perguntou, assustado.

- Cara, o Montagh está tão necessitado que não ia só ficar com a garota, ele ia _estuprar_ ela. – Draco comentou, revirando os olhos. De repente, os gritos começaram.

- Vai lá, garanhão! – o amigo o empurrou.

A cena que viu ao dobrar o corredor era, no mínimo, risível. Gina acabara de dar um soco em Eddie Montagh, e agora apontava sua varinha para ele.

- _Pervertido_! – ela o acusou, arrumando a blusa do uniforme e o cabelo ruivo, que estava despenteado. Draco deu um sorriso de canto. Ela definitivamente não precisava de um herói. Era hora de improvisar.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou, a sobrancelha em pé.

- Nada que te interesse, Malfoy! – Gina resmungou, entredentes.

- Certeza? Não tem nada em que eu possa ajudar? – estava até se divertindo. – Parece que você pode se virar sozinha, então. Vá, estupore o garoto.

E deu de ombros.

- Não. Se você está perguntando se eu preciso da sua ajuda, pode ter certeza de que ela não é necessária aqui. – e abaixou a varinha, deixando que Eddie Montagh corresse, apavorado, de volta para seu salão comunal. – Isso realmente me cheirava a você, Malfoy.

- Eu? – perguntou, com um sorriso. – Que culpa eu tenho se o garoto quis te agarrar? Eu não mando no coração das pessoas, sabe, Weasley.

Gina revirou os olhos.

- Vá para o inferno.

- Só se você estiver comigo. – "Péssima cantada", resmungou para si mesmo. Ele sabia que Zabini era idiota, só não sabia que tinha o mesmo nível de idiotice do amigo.

- Se eu estiver com você, certamente é o inferno, Malfoy. – e, dando-lhe as costas, entrou no salão comunal da Grifinória.

* * *

**Dica 2 - Demonstre seu interesse.**

- Eu não vou falar isso, Zabini. – Draco revirou os olhos.

- Depois da cantada do inferno, não tem nada que possa ser mais humilhante, Draquinho. – o amigo sorriu, dando uma piscadela para o outro. Pansy riu, lembrando-se do relato de Blaise naquela manhã sobre o plano da noite anterior.

- É verdade, Draky. – ela comentou, agarrando-se ao pescoço do amigo. – Deve ter sido _realmente_ humilhante.

- Sabe o que é mais humilhante do que passar uma cantada horrível na Weasley? Ter dois amigos como vocês. – o loiro resmungou, livrando-se dos braços de Pansy.

De repente, em uma nuvem de perfume inebriante de cereja, Gina Weasley – toda ruiva e linda no uniforme de Hogworts – passou por eles, acompanhada de Luna Lovegood e do trio maravilha. Lançou um olhar inquieto para Draco, como se tentasse descobrir o motivo de sua cantada na noite anterior, e então foi sentar-se na mesa de sua Casa.

- Uaaaau. – Pansy assoviou. – Isso foi um total _satori_.

- _O que_? – Blaise perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas e mordendo os lábios.

- Sabe, quando duas pessoas começam a se encarar e nada além delas importa? Que parece que o mundo parou? Então. O Draky e a Weasley acabaram de ter um _satori_, mesmo. – explicou, piscando como se fosse sabida e muito vivida. Zabini arregalou os olhos, aplaudindo a "teoria" da amiga.

- Isso é um _satori_! É um sinal do Destino! – exclamou. Draco revirou os olhos. – Você tem que ir lá e demonstrar seu interesse na mesa dela, Draquinho!

O loiro suspirou, olhando para sua faca. Imaginou-se matando Pansy e Blaise, ambos, e depois fazendo uma festa na Sonserina para comemorar a partida daqueles dois estúpidos. Contou até dez, tentando acalmar-se.

- Como assim na mesa dela? – perguntou, olhando para os dois com desinteresse.

- Sim, na mesa dela! Assim você não só demonstra seus sentimentos como que também não tem medo de senti-los. Você é um sonserino e ela uma grifinória, mas ainda assim vocês se amarão e terão um amor proibido... Que _caliente_!

- Está delirando novamente, Blaise. Sério, manere nos contos de fada. Falo isso como um amigo preocupado com teu estado de saúde. – Draco revirou os olhos.

- Eu achei uma ótima idéia. – Pansy disse, sorrindo. – Vá lá, Draky! Mostre a intensidade do seu amor! E tenha em mente que, se não conseguir, você vai ter perdido para uma Weasley, e não vai poder jogar contra a Grifinória. – piscou.

Revirando os olhos, Draco Malfoy levantou-se de sua própria mesa e – para a surpresa geral dos alunos comuns – dirigiu-se até a mesa da Grifinória. Pôde ver o santo Potter cruzar os braços e apontar para ele com face de poucos amigos. Respondeu com um sorriso de escárnio.

- Malfoy. – o moreno disse, o olhar de poucos amigos. Granger e o Weasley-escudeiro aproximaram-se, como quem diz para o loiro ficar longe do outro. "Os protetores do Santo", riu de sua própria piada sem graça.

- Pode ser uma surpresa para você, Potter, mas não estou aqui para falar contigo. – e deu um sorriso de canto, indo em direção a Gina que, surpresa, encarou-o. – Weasley... Eu... – Hesitou. Não sabia bem o que dizer. Então pegou ar e deixou tudo sair de uma vez, para acabar logo com aquela aposta: - Eu não consigo parar de pensar em você desde a noite passada... Você... Hum... Ficou na minha cabeça. Toda vez que eu te vejo, eu sinto que preciso te dizer isso.

Houve um momento de silêncio. Rony Weasley o encarou em um misto de raiva e surpresa, enquanto todos os outros estavam assombrados com sua "declaração", principalmente a garota. Então, após alguns minutos, ela começou a rir.

- Sério, Malfoy, qual é a sua? – perguntou, entre uma risada e outra.

- É você. – ele respondeu, olhando para o teto e morrendo de vergonha do que acabara de dizer. "É você", vergonha? Céus, aquilo não era típico de um Malfoy.

De repente as risadas de Ginevra tornaram-se gargalhadas e, derrotado, Draco voltou para sua mesa, onde Pansy e Blaise o esperavam com sorrisos enormes de diversão.

* * *

**Dica 3 – Mostre que é "oficial": a convide para um encontro.**

- Eu juro, foi bem assim que ele falou! – Draco ouviu Gina Weasley comentar com uma menina loira e gordinha da Grifinória. – Eu não sei o que ele está armando, mas tenho certeza de que é algo para acabar com o Harry.

- Sei lá, Gi, você nunca pensou na hipótese de ele gostar mesmo de você? – a gordinha perguntou, erguendo os olhos para a amiga.

- Não, claro que não. – respondeu a ruiva, ao mesmo tempo que Malfoy pensava aquilo. Deu um sorriso com a descoberta. Então, respirando fundo, tirou o caderno preto de Zabini de dentro de sua mochila, para checar a próxima dica. Segundo o amigo, ela fora dada por Luna Lovegood. "Perfeito", pensou, revirando os olhos.

Ajeitou a camisa e o cabelo, querendo terminar logo com aquilo para poder ter seu orgulho de volta, e caminhou com altivez falsa na direção da Weasley.

- Weas... Quer dizer, Ginevra. – disse, atarantado, para a garota. Depois encarou a loura que, assustada, saiu caminhando rapidamente pelos corredores para passar a "fofoca" adiante. Gina ficou parada onde estava, olhando-o com a sobrancelha arqueada e segurando os livros que precisaria nos próximos períodos. – Quer que eu leve esses livros para você?

- Não, Malfoy. – resmungou, seca, dando-lhe as costas.

- O que é isso, Weasley! Nem um obrigado? Está sendo muito ingrata. – desdenhou.

- Eu diria obrigada para qualquer um, Malfoy, mas não para você. – entredentes. – Principalmente depois dessa cena no refeitório. Sinceramente, o que você queria?

- Você está me obrigando a dizer _você_, não? – deu um sorriso de canto. – Sinceramente, Weasley, você sabe que eu vou continuar insistindo. Então porque não se rende logo e aceita sair comigo?

A garota parou de caminhar, os olhos arregalados.

- _Sair com você_, Malfoy? – perguntou, assombrada.

- Tem uma festa na Sonserina esse sábado. – Draco improvisou, nervoso. Ele nunca ficava nervoso. Não conseguia entender o que Ginevra Weasley tinha, mas em uma coisa Zabini e Parkinson estavam certos: ela mexia com ele. – Talvez você queira ir comigo...

- Nem que você fosse o último homem do mundo! – ela exclamou, irritada. – Sério, Malfoy, o que está acontecendo? Nós dois sabemos que você não sente absolutamente nada por mim que não seja desprezo. Porque você está inventando essas coisas?

- Eu sinto muito mais por você do que apenas desprezo, minha cara Weasley. – ele sorriu. – E nós dois sabemos que você vai se apaixonar por mim.

- Nunca. – ela riu, dando um sorriso vitorioso. Draco aproximou-se mais dela, acariciando sua face.

- Bom, acontece que eu causo isso nas pessoas. – e, dando um beijo na bochecha da garota, afastou-se. – Até sábado, Weasley.

- Eu disse que não ia, Malfoy! – ouviu-a dizer, em alto e bom som, quando virou o corredor. E então deu um sorriso. A ruiva não recusara seu beijo na bochecha, e ele tinha quase certeza de que a sentira tremer.

Essa aposta estava "no papo". Pelo menos era isso que ele achava...

* * *

**Dica 4 – Faça uma serenata.**

- Não. – Draco negou, suspirando. – As últimas três dicas não funcionaram, e a Weasley não deu nem sinal de sua graciosa existência no Sábado. Logo, para que me humilhar com uma serenata?

- Foi assim que Dino a conquistou! – Zabini contestou, os olhos brilhando. – E as dicas não funcionaram porque você não as seguiu como devia, Draquinho. Lembre-se que você tem que conquistá-la usando minhas dicas, senão nada de Quadribol para você...

Revirando os olhos, o loiro passou a mexer no suco de abóbora com o canudo. Sem chances que ele iria fazer uma serenata para aquela gorda, cheia de sardas, ruiva, coelha, irritante, peituda, ridícula, horrível, estúpida Weasley.

- Não se preocupe, você não precisa fazer na frente das pessoas. Pode puxá-la para a Sala Precisa e fazer a serenata lá. – Pansy sugeriu, com um sorriso divertido.

- Excelente idéia! – o moreno concordou, animado. – Veja, o Dino disse que ela ama uma cantora pop-magic que faz muito sucesso com os trouxas também, uma tal de Taylor Swift.

- Não. – Draco repetiu, a face fria voltada agora para a mesa da Grifinória, de onde Gina Weasley também o encarava enquanto comia torta de abóbora. – Não, não, não.

- _It's a Love story, baby Just say yes!_ – Pansy e Blaise cantaram juntos, rindo da cara que o amigo fez. – Vai lá, Draky. Ela já está se levantando para ir para a sala.

Cansado, Draco levantou-se de sua própria mesa e andou, a passos largos, até onde Gina estava, com Luna e o trio maravilha.

- Ei! – ela berrou, quando o loiro a segurou pelo pulso e começou a puxá-la pelos corredores. – Me solta, Malfoy!

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – ouviu os amigos da garota dizerem, mas pouco se importava com o que eles achavam daquilo. Desprezava o Weasley e a Granger quase tanto quanto desprezava o santo Potter; era quase um milagre sentir-se um pouco atraído pela irmã do primeiro. Balançou a cabeça, sem responder às perguntas da ruiva.

- Se pegar sua varinha, - advertiu, ao vê-la mexer no bolso. – Eu vou dar um bom motivo para você nunca mais se mexer. Pronto, estamos aqui.

E, entrando na sala precisa, trancou a porta e materializou um violão à sua frente.

- Que diabos...? – Gina fez, olhando ao redor com olhos arregalados.

- Um idiota me convenceu a fazer uma serenata para você, agora cale a boca e escute! – resmungou, revirando os olhos. Precisava matar Zabini o quanto antes.

- Uma serenata? – ela riu. – Que idiota convenceu você a fazer isso?

- O seu precioso Thomas. – revidou, agressivo. – Agora cale a boca, Weasley!

E começou a tocar a primeira melodia que lhe veio à cabeça. Gina, parada, cruzou os braços e ficou encarando-o com um meio-sorriso, enquanto ele tentava criar uma letra para a melodia.

- _Eu, hum, só penso em você; quando vejo seus lindos cabelos pre- ruivos, me esqueço do... Hum... Resto do mundo, yeah. Você me faz sonhar acordado, eu consigo imaginar a minha vida com você... Ao meu lado...? E, yeah, eu... Eu quero te ver todo dia... Todo santo dia... Eu quero te ver todo dia, todo santo dia, porque... Porque... Érr, porque você é a coelha Weasley mais bonita que eu já vi?_

Então ela começou a rir.

- Malfoy, chamar alguém de coelha não é o melhor jeito de conquistá-la, acredite em mim. E o Dino fez diferente, ele cantou Tay-

- Eu disse para calar a boca! – reclamou, revirando os olhos. – Eu não vou cantar Taylor Swift para você, sério. E também não é como se eu _quisesse_ fazer isso!

- Então porque está fazendo?

- Eu não faço idéia, Weasley. Eu só sei que eu te odeio com todas as minhas forças, você é o ser mais inútil do mundo, mas eu realmente ando pensando muito em você e toda vez que eu te vejo eu penso: "Puta merda, ela de novo". Você me tira a concentração e me faz flutuar, o que é um tanto idiota, mas tudo bem, porque dentro de um mês vocês vão ganhar o estúpido jogo de Quadribol contra a Sonserina e eu vou voltar a derrubar seus livros no chão e mandar cartões para o Potter fingindo que sou você e alegando que você é totalmente apaixonada por ele, que quer lamber o chão onde ele pisa.

- Foi você que mandou esse cartão! – ela perguntou, com um olhar de puro ódio.

Ele riu, levantando os olhos azuis para o teto.

- Depois de todo o meu discurso, é _nisso_ que você presta atenção? Não se preocupe, Weasley, garanto que não te incomodarei com minha "paixão" mês que vem... Mas não posso dizer o mesmo das brincadeiras da Pansy contigo, claro. – e, dizendo isso, saiu da sala Precisa.

Precisava dizer para Pansy que ela devia ser bem, _bem_ inventiva nos modos de torturar Ginevra Weasley.

* * *

**Dica 5 – Roube um Beijo.**

- O Potter fez isso e ela adorou. – Blaise contestou, riscando as dicas que haviam dado errado.

- Mas o Potter é o Potter, Zabini. – Draco resmungou. – Ele é o amor da vida dela, então não tem problema se ele quiser comer filhotes de gambás ou transar com Cho Chang. Ela vai continuar achando uma gracinha.

- Alguém está com ciúmes! – Pansy riu. – Ops, olha quem vem aí. – fez, apontando para a ruiva, que entrava no refeitório, dessa vez sozinha, e dirigia-se à mesa da Sonserina.

O loiro fechou os olhos. Não bastava não poder ter o gosto de ganhar de Potter no Quadribol, ainda teria que se ver derrotado por uma Weasley? Uma traidora do sangue Weasley? Uma pobretona Weasley? Não, certamente não. E o que acontecera com seu charme? Ele, que se gabava de ser capaz de conquistar qualquer uma!

Não, a culpa era definitivamente das dicas de Zabini. Não havia nada de errado com ele – ele era bonito, rico e inteligente. Ele sozinho provavelmente teria achado um jeito de conquistar Ginevra. Mas aquelas dicas horríveis que eram parte da aposta...!

- Malfoy, posso falar com você? – a voz da ruiva o tirou de seus devaneios. Arqueando a sobrancelha, levantou-se da mesa e a seguiu, em silêncio. Foram parar no jardim. Por um instante, Draco imaginou que ela iria matá-lo e enterrar o corpo lá, mas assim que ela começou a falar, seus receios se dissiparam: - Olha só... Você foi realmente ridículo nas duas últimas semanas. Só tem falado coisas idiotas, e tem tentado me conquistar de jeitos que nunca dariam certo em qualquer outra pessoa.

- Mas... – disse, com um sorriso divertido.

- Mas você tinha razão. Eu também não consigo parar de pensar em você, mesmo que seja para rir da cara de pateta que você faz quando diz isso. – sorriu, parecendo um pouco tímida.

- Achei que nunca ia se apaixonar por mim.

- Bom, acontece que você causa isso.**² - **ela respondeu, sorrindo e roubando um beijo leve dos lábios do loiro. – E o jeito como você se atrapalhava todo era fofo.

- Eu sou fofo.

Os dois riram, trocando mais um beijo.

[...]

- Parabéns, Draco, aqui estão seus cem galeões. – Zabini disse, sorrindo, entregando o dinheiro para o amigo, que acabara de entrar de mãos dadas com Gina no refeitório. – Ainda não acredito que você a conquistou. Parabéns pela aposta.

- Ei cara, eu sou Draco Malfoy. – disse, dando uma piscadela para os amigos. – Mas tudo bem... Eu ganhei bem mais do que uma aposta. Não acredito que eu vou dizer isso, mas você estava certa, Pansy. Eu estava... Hum... "A fim" da Weasley, digamos.

- Eu sempre soube! – a morena comemorou, rindo. – Que _satori_, hein?

Enquanto isso, Gina chegava com um sorriso na mesa da Grifinória. Hermione a cumprimentou com um risinho baixo.

- Eu não acredito que você conquistou Draco Malfoy usando as dicas da Pansy Parkinson e do Blaise Zabini. – ela sussurrou para a amiga. – Aqui estão seus cem galeões, amiga. Você fez por merecer.

- É... Mas eu ganhei bem mais do que uma aposta. – sorriu, dando uma olhada de canto para o loiro na mesa da Sonserina. O _seu_ loiro na mesa da Sonserina.

* * *

**¹ - Clark** é o nome que eu inventei para o capitão do time de Quadribol da Sonserina.

**² - **Essas falas foram tiradas de **Volta por Cima**, da **Debby Uchiha**. Mas o enredo é totalmente diferente, só coloquei essas frases porque combinavam. Espero que não tenha problema nisso haha (:

[...]

**N/A:** Bom, é. Uma fanfic realmente ruim, mas a verdade é que eu gostei de escrevê-la... HSUASHAUSAHUASHU A verdade é que eu nunca escrevi uma fanfic de Harry Potter, mas alguém me influenciou (a minha beta linda abaixo, haha). E é sério, eu sou totalmente apaixonada por DM/GW, tinha que escrever uma fic assim, também para sair desse bloqueio de criatividade que estou tendo.

Enfim, comentem, por favor.

xoxo :*

**N/B: **Eu sei, eu influencio as pessoas 8D /apanha

Apesar desse não ser um dos meus casais preferidos, eu adorei betá-la! A fic fluiu de uma maneira tão legal *-* Além de esse ser um Draco novo do que estou acostumada a ler por aí!

Bien, deixem reviews, sim ^^ E evitem apenas favoritar, é frustrante isso u.u


End file.
